Hey Jude
by Linables
Summary: A Freudian slip by Wyatt might just open up a world of possibilities for his and Jude's relationship. WyattxJude, inspired by & includes the lovely song by the Beatles.


**Hey Jude**

A 6Teen Fanfic by

Linda/Linables/Imprefectlin

* * *

Wow, this has gotta be the first fanfic I've ever cranked out in one night! :D I think was just eager to get it written since it goes with this picture (Please remove the spaces in the URL): imprefectlin .deviantart. com /art/ Hey-Jude-168067287

It's pretty much how the two end up in this fanfic, except here they're sitting on a bench...oh well. Close enough. XD

P.S. I'm super upset at how little WyattxJude stuff there is on here. I mean, come on! They're a perfect couple. I kinda get how JonesyxJude might be hot, but I just don't like it that much. If anyone out there agrees with my saying that there needs to be way more WyattxJude out there, please write some! 3 A fic for a fic, okay?

* * *

Wyatt frowned and furrowed his brow as he fiddled with the tuning pegs on his guitar. It almost sounded right, but he was having trouble getting the last string tuned. Granted, it was an old guitar, but it was his absolute favorite and he wouldn't rest until it once again yielded beautiful music. When he figured he'd finally gotten it, Wyatt smiled and picked up his pick, strumming a few test chords. They sounded beautiful, and he sighed in relief.

He was sitting in the back courtyard of the Galleria Mall, a pretty and peaceful area consisting of a garden, a fountain, and several surrounding benches. Despite its apparent allure, the back courtyard was regularly very quiet, with few visitors other than the occasional lost tourist looking for the parking lot where they'd left their car. For this reason, Wyatt found it a great place to sit and really concentrate when he needed to do something like write a song. He loved hanging out in the food court with his five best friends, but the scene there would inevitably get loud and chaotic on a regular basis. Back here, he was in total peace.

Wyatt had just closed his eyes and begun to wonder which song he would play when he heard the automatic doors to the mall open. He looked over and saw not a lost tourist, or even a security guard, but Jude. A very sullen looking Jude, he realized upon looking him over.

"Jude?" he questioned, putting his guitar down. "What's up? I thought I was the only one of us who liked to come back here."

The skater shrugged and sighed, walking over to the bench that Wyatt was sitting on and joining him. He gave no further answer though, which worried the other boy. Jude was usually so spirited and fun loving, so Wyatt could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong, Jude?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh...you know, just havin' a bad day, bro."

"What happened?"

"Well...went to work...skated down the escalator...crashed...had a hot dog...broke up with my girlfriend..."

"Oh, dude, that sucks – I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. But it was gonna happen sometime anyway...it always does, bro. At least for me."

Jude's words made a strange combination of feelings rise up in Wyatt. He felt bad for him, of course. What good friend wouldn't, when one was in that situation? But another feeling – one that Wyatt had far less understanding of – crept up in the background. A part of him was...dare he say..._happy_ that Jude seemed unable to keep a girlfriend. The reason for this had floated into the back of his mind some time ago, and he was shocked and intrigued by the idea. It was a whole new realm of emotion for him, and he was just now coming to terms with it.

A couple of months ago, Wyatt had been at a New Year's Eve party. His friends had been there too, but when the crowd had been condensed into one room to stand around the television, where they were watching the countdown to midnight, he'd gotten separated from them. He'd ended up next to a couple about his age, a guy and girl whom he knew but wasn't super close with. They were both holding half-full champagne flutes. Once the countdown started, the crowd got excited and rowdy, and the effects of the bubbly were put on full display. When the countdown reached "Three", the male half of the couple that Wyatt was standing next to did a sort of clumsy pirouette on one heel, spinning around a couple of times and stopping at "Zero!" to grab his girlfriend and plant a kiss of her lips. The only problem was, he stopped while facing the wrong way – and kissed Wyatt instead.

Wyatt could faintly register the girlfriend laughing like mad in the background as the guy pressed his lips to his own. But other than that, everything seemed to stop. It was mostly a heavy dose of pure shock that kept Wyatt from moving while the man kissed him – at least at first. Sirens were blaring somewhere in the furthest corners of his head, telling him to stop, to pull away and inform the man of his mistake. But the thought that quickly worked its way into the forefront of Wyatt's mind was that he actually _liked this_. He wasn't sure what to do then – he stopped short of reaching out and initiating further contact, like he might during a normal kiss, but he couldn't make himself pull away. The man's lips tasted like too much champagne, and the stubble on his chin tickled in an odd way, but still, it felt so much more right than it should have.

When the man pulled away, his eyes slowly grew wide with surprise upon discovering that he hadn't kissed his girlfriend at all. He immediately started to throw out apologies, both to Wyatt and his girlfriend (Who seemed either too drunk or perhaps too turned on to care), and Wyatt accepted them. But even after the crowd had later dispersed and the party had ended, Wyatt was left pondering a strange new realization – kissing guys didn't feel wrong to him. At all.

In the following weeks, Wyatt had played host to an ongoing internal battle. The discovery that he might not be straight had led to other discoveries, most notably that he might be harboring pent-up feelings for one of his male friends. One male friend who was right then sitting next to Wyatt, newly single and further convinced that he couldn't keep a girlfriend to save his life. It had taken Wyatt weeks after his first revelation to admit to himself that he liked Jude. The opportunity to act on this liking was sitting right in front of him now, but he was feeling like it might take him many more weeks, maybe months, to find the courage to act on it.

A loud sigh from Jude snapped Wyatt out of his thoughts. Of course, Wyatt reminded himself, right now was about Jude. He shouldn't be thinking about his own wants, he should be trying to find a way to make Jude feel better. Almost instinctively, he reached for his guitar – he now knew what song to play.

The beginning notes of the song floated through the quiet space, and Jude turned to look at Wyatt. Once he realized what song the boy was playing, he grinned despite himself. It was sweet and silly and beautiful and he was immediately filled with a rush of gratitude for his friend for taking the time to try and cheer him up. Plus, he loved hearing his friend play, so hearing him play exclusively for him was thrilling.

Wyatt's smooth voice filled the air, and Jude scooted a little bit closer to him without even realizing it.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad__  
Take a sad song and make it better__  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

The tranquil moment was short lived though, for Wyatt hadn't even made it through the second verse when a Freudian slip caused him to freeze in horror.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get him..._

All of a sudden, he felt as if all of his blood had frozen in his veins and stopped flowing. The cold reality of situation, of what he had said, hit him full force and all he could do was hope that Jude somehow hadn't heard the "him" Wyatt had slipped in there. But unfortunately, he seemed to be out of luck – when he cautiously turned to look at Jude, the skater's mouth was slightly open in surprise and his eyes were wide. At least he didn't look like he wanted to smack Wyatt upside the head. Or disgusted in any way, actually – just surprised. Wyatt took a shaky breath.

"Uh...what did ya say, bro?" was Jude's tentative response.

Wyatt swallowed the huge lump in his throat and closed his eyes, feeling his mouth go dry and his palms begin to sweat. He didn't answer, as he couldn't seem to find his voice. Or anything sensible to say. All that came out was, "Uhhh..."

"Dude?" Jude was just about reach a hand up and wave it in front of Wyatt's face when the guitarist finally found his voice. And then the floodgates opened.

"Jude, I'm sorry man, that wasn't what I meant to say, it was just a slip of the tongue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"I like you."

"- I was gonna say 'her', I just wasn't thinking, I – what?"

As suddenly as he had started, Wyatt stopped talking and slowly turned to face Jude, which he hadn't been doing this whole time out of embarrassment. The blond boy was looking up at him calmly, a ghost of a nervous smile on his face.

"I...well...I just like you, Wyatt. I like you a lot."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah...and I'm sorry if you don't like me back and if this is gonna make everything between us weird, cause I don't want it to be like that. But I like you. That's why I was so sad. I realized I can't keep girlfriends 'cause I never really wanted to be with any of them, I wanted to be with you. But I'm pretty sure I can't have you."

There was short moment of silence between the two boys. Then, warmth and relief welling up inside of him and a smile stretching across his face, Wyatt said, "Why couldn't you?"

Jude's face slowly took on an expression of shock, then one of pure joy as he realized what his friend was saying. Finding nothing else appropriate to do, Jude flung himself at Wyatt, slinging his arms around the other boy's neck and embracing him tightly. Wyatt's arms soon followed suit and wrapped around Jude's midsection, holding him close.

When they parted, Jude looked up at Wyatt and smiled the biggest smile he could muster.

"I'm so happy, dude, you have no idea. I'm just...so glad you don't think I'm weird or anything."

Wyatt chuckled.

"I'm glad you don't think _I'm_ weird."

They laughed, and just gazed at each other for a short while before Jude brought up a very important question.

"So...what do we do next?"

Wyatt playfully scratched his head, pretending to think, before grinning slyly and whispering in Jude's ear, "How about this?"

And with that, he leaned in and captured Jude's lips in a searing kiss, which the boy responded to quickly by re-establishing his arms' positions around Wyatt's neck and deepening the kiss. The last fully coherent thought that crossed Wyatt's mind for the next several, very long moments was that this was how it was meant to be. Kissing boys was okay, but kissing Jude was _perfect_. So they stayed like that for as long as they could, mouths pressing feverishly against the others' and opening slightly when a tongue – neither could quite remember whose it was – darted out and skimmed the others' lips. Upon parting, those lips let that tongue nudge the others' tongue, leaving both Wyatt and Jude effectively unaware of anything but each other and how warm and wet and amazing it all felt.

When their mouths parted, both boys stayed wrapped up in each others' arms as they caught their breaths. When they did, neither could do anything but smile.

Then, offering Wyatt a playful but loving expression, Jude asked, "So Wyatt, dude...can you finish that song you were playing? And this time...go ahead and say 'he'."

Wyatt was more than eager to comply with his wishes, and therefore wasted no time in gathering up his guitar and picking up where he'd left off. Jude adjusted his position so that his head was resting on Wyatt's right shoulder, and listened to the truest words he'd heard in a long time.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get him_  
_The minute you let him under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain__  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders__  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool__  
By making his world a little colder_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down__  
You have found him, now go and get him__  
Remember to let him into your heart__  
Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin__  
You're waiting for someone to perform with__  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do__  
The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad__  
Take a sad song and make it better__  
Remember to let him under your skin__  
Then you'll begin to make it better__  
Better, better, better, better, better__  
Na na na, na na na na, na na na, hey Jude..._


End file.
